The Spellmaster
by i-miss-old-disney
Summary: "She doesn't know the effect he will have on her." When Erica is struggling with homework and keeping her inner nerd a secret, an unlikely boy steps in... Rated T Don't own MBAV,
1. Chapter 1

Erica POV

_Detention… _

_Why am I here? Oh yeah, I'm failing AP Chemistry. Why did I have to apply for this course when I was still a nerdy loser! I can't drop down! And popular people don't take AP courses! _

"Erica," I heard Mrs. Frazer say. "You fail every pop quiz, you don't come to extra help sessions, and you hardly ever pass in your homework!" she said sternly.

_Uh, yeah, because cool people don't do that!_

"The only reason you are still in this class is because you earn A's and B's on tests. I know you have the potential to do well, but you aren't trying hard enough."

_Ugh, as if chemistry is going to be useful later on…_

"So," she continued. "Raise your grade to at least a B- or you are not allowed to go to prom."

_WHAT!? _

"You can't do that!" I screeched.

"As a matter of fact, it says in the handbook that a grade of C- or lower can make you ineligible for prom. You're a smart girl, Erica, I know you can do this. If you need help, here are some people who can tutor you, since you obviously don't want me to," she replied coldly as she handed me a list.

"Thank you," I said, pissed off as I left the room.

_What a witch… _

**_If it means I'll go to prom, I guess I can survive a couple hours with a nerd. _**

_Takes one to know one, Dusker…. _

I shuddered, thinking about my awful freshman year. Secretly, I was still nerdy smart. I still read the Dusk Chronicles and I take three AP courses. But other than that, I was a hot vixenish vamp, and I'm never going back.

**You may go back to that if you don't go to prom….**

I took a look at the list.

**_Let's see:_**

Sarah Bussock_: Don't know _

Ken Gardner_: He has that weird lisp, it's hard to understand him _

Leonard Jenkins_: Ewww, NO! He's such a creep! _

Ashley Green_: No way, she's a filthy bitch _

I sighed. None of these people would help me!

_Why, couldn't I do Environmental Science with Sarah? It's way more fun… _

But then I noticed something. Another name was written on the sheet. So small I could barely read it.

__Benny Weir


	2. Chapter 2

But then I noticed something. Another name was written on the sheet. So small I could barely read it.

_Benny Weir_

I looked again, making sure I read it correctly. Benny Weir, he was one of the crazy geeks that Sarah and I hung out with.

_Only because they know we're vampires… _

I thought about the choices. Then thought of Benny.

**You know, under the layer of dork is a really handsome guy… **

_Yeah right,_

** Prom, Erica…**

_FINE! _

I left and flew over to Benny's house. I rang the doorbell. Benny's grandma opened the door.

"Hello Erica!" she said cheerfully.

_She's sooo nice compared to my frump of a chem. teacher… _

"Hi, Mrs. Weir. I was wondering if I could talk to Benny?" I said hesitantly.

"Come right in, I'll get him." She replied.

I walked in and sat in the living room.

I heard Benny come down the stairs.

"Hey Erica," he said, not hitting on me for once.

"Look, this is embarrassing, but I need your help."

"Sure, what's the problem?" he asked, a bit of curiosity and concern flashing across his face.

**_The eyes aren't bad looking either… _**

_Shut up! _

"I need help with chemistry. I know the material, but I need someone to help me with the homework, or else I can't go to prom!" I said quickly. Benny looked confused at first, but then he smiled.

"I'd be happy to help, Erica,"

_Awww, he's kinda sweet… _

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said, almost hugging him, but I stopped just in time.

"So, I have to raise my grade from a C- to a B- or better," I said.

"No time to lose. I'll help you today if you have homework," he gestured to the desk with two swivel chairs in the corner of the room.

Okay, but this is not a "study date", this is me trying not to get expelled from prom!" I said, kinda frantically.

_That was bordering on harsh overkill, wasn't it?_

He looked at me, bemused but not insulted.

"Fine by me, let's get started."

* * *

"So, to convert 5.67 x 106 kg into milligrams, you would,-"

"Fastest way, multiply by 1000 squared" I finished.

"Impressive, " He said, grinning. I smiled and looked down.

_Don't blush, don't blush… _

"You're still as smart as I remembered."

_Wait, what?_

What do you mean? I asked, confused.

"Well, before…, you became a vampire, you were in all my classes and getting straight A's. Now…, well, I thought your smartness disappeared along with your nerd factor. But it didn't! And that's really good," he said, flustered at the end.

_He almost insulted me, but he made up for it…. Punch will be withheld… _

_"_Are you kidding?! Whenever I get like a C, I don't care on the outside, but on the inside I'm like freaking out! I want to do well but I don't want to be called a freak or a know-it-all!" I exclaimed.

_Whoah, did I just pour some of my heart out to him? _

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Benny took my hand and gently rubbed it.

"Being smart is a gift, not a curse. Whoever's calling you that is not someone you should try to impress. It doesn't matter what they think." He said in a soothing voice.

_He's so right, so, so, right _…

"Really?" I asked, trying to hold back a tear.

"Yeah," he said, smiling and staring straight into my eyes.

_Okay, move along, he's not your therapist… _

"So, that's the last problem." I said, getting up.

"But, I'll come back again, whenever we have to do work, you know, just so I remember to do it." I said, laughing hesitantly at the end. I swore his face lit up when I said "come back again."

"That sounds like a good idea, Erica. See you soon," He showed me out the door.

"Bye," I said, waving like a little kid.

"Hasta la vista, señorita," he said, waving back.

I was laughing all the way back to my house. This much I knew.

I'm still a smart nerd, on the inside

With Benny's help, I'm so going to prom.

Benny may be a complete dork, but as of today, he's my dorky friend, no matter how repulsive that sounds….

XXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXxXx

**Hi, I'm I-miss-old-disney, and this is my first MBAV fanfic. You may know me from my Kickin' It fanfic the Rescuer. If not, check it out! **

**The plan for this story is basically that Erica used to think that becoming a vampire was the best ever, but Benny kind of reminds her of the good things she left behind, ****and slowly she accepts herself for who she is, not the persona that the cheerleaders and other popular people see. Oh, and I guess along the way, she falls for Benny :) **

**There'll be a couple more study sessions, maybe a movie night with the whole gang, a monster to kill, and a lot of action. So stay tuned and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait... Here's chap 3! **

* * *

Benny POV

I was in my room practicing spells when Grandma called me.

"Erica is here to talk to you," she said.

_Erica rarely talks to me, and never comes here… what's going on? _

"Take my advice; help her, don't hit on her. She'll appreciate it more," she continued.

I had told Grandma how I felt about Erica a while ago. The thing is, Erica was even more beautiful as a vampire, but I missed the smart, nerdy Dusker I fell for. I wondered if she was still there, hidden under the layer of hot.

I did a spell that fixed my hair and teeth and popped a mint. I went downstairs where I saw Erica pacing nervously, her bag-pack on the floor next to her.

_She's tense about something…_

"Hey Erica,"

"Look, this is embarrassing, but I need your help."

_It must be bad if she's coming to me for help…_

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"I need help with chemistry. I know the material, but I need someone to help me with the homework, or else I can't go to prom!"

_Wait, just homework? No evil demon or whatever? Wow… _

_but still, a chance to help out Erica, I'd take it any day. _

I told her that I'd be happy to help. She screamed thank you over and over, and for a split second, it looked like she wanted to hug me. Unfortunately, she stopped in time.

_Don't look too disappointed…. _

Before we started working, she wanted me to know that it wasn't a study date, that she just wanted to pass chem.

_ Hey, I don't care what it's called, I just want to spend time with you._.

Then we did the homework. I was astounded at how smart Erica still was. She told me how much grades were still important to her, and how people mocked her for her grades. She became a little emotional.

_Shhh, hey, it's okay. Don't try to be like them. You need to be with someone who appreciates you for you. Who looks beyond the hotness and sees the wonderful person beneath. Someone like… me… _

**_Never going to happen, bro… _**

_Shut up_

After we finished, Erica said she'd be back again and waved good-bye.

_Honestly, I don't remember being this happy since I mastered my first spell. _

The smart Erica was still there. Hopefully, I can bring back the Dusker and tell her she was the Princess Leia to my Hans Solo…

* * *

**I know it was wicked short! **

**It's moving kind of slow but I promise, it'll get faster. **

**So, next chap is another study date. Benny and Erica will debate with which fandom? **

**Star Wars- might be tricky, been a while since I saw the movies **

**Harry Potter- I can own any HP debate. My sister and I are supreme Potterheads, me maybe a little more than her :) **

**LOTR - I'm pretty good **

**OR ALL THREE **

**YOU VOTE! R&R **

**10 more reviews before next chapter! **

**Need 10 more reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

ERICA POV

I went to Benny's the next day and we started working. All was fine until my stupid hair decided to get stuck in my eyes. I pulled half of it into a ponytail, frustrated. I caught Benny's glance. He seemed amused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You used to put your hair up like that a lot."

Ugh, he was mentioning that part of my life again.

"Yeah, well, that Erica is gone now. Never coming back," I said firmly.

_Is it just me or does he look sad? Why does he care?_

**_Why do you care is the better question missy._**

"The girl in the glasses is gone, but I bet the Dusker is still in there" He said, poking my arm. I flashed my fangs and hissed,

"I am _SO_ over Dusk, Benny."

"Really, because I heard Tiffany Deyer is doing a book-signing this Saturday at the mall."

"Ohmygosh, really?" I exclaimed. "How did I not know? I'm, like, a daily contributor to her bl-" I turned to Benny, who had an evil grin on his face.

"You're still a Dusker, Erica. No way around it."

"I'm not as hardcore as I used to be, though," I said defensively.

"Probably best. As a wise man, ahem -Stephen King, once said,

'Harry Potter is about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity. Dusk is about how important it is to have a boyfriend.' So there you go."

"Dusk is about WAY more than that!" I retorted.

"You see the inner, personal turmoil that Stella experiences, -"

"PLEASE, Stella is sooo shallow. She has no character at all. But, I have to say, I read the first book, just to give it a chance. It's decent chick lit, I can see why girls dig it." Benny replied.

"Well, it's good that we've reached an understanding," I said stiffly.

"Yes, but you still need to read a REAL book series, like Lord of the Rings," he smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Because there's magic and wizards and stuff? I'm pretty sure your magic is even cornier than theirs?" I said.

_Ooh, that'll piss him off. _

"Uh, excuse me? I'd like to see Harry and Frodo do _this." _He snapped his fingers and a tongue of fire danced in his hand.

"Okay, it's a little cool." I said.

"Excellent, now try problem 3," he said.

"Do or not, there is no try," I mumbled as I wrote out the equation. I clapped a hand to my mouth.

_Where the HELL did that come from? _

Benny had an even more evil look on his face.

"You just quoted Star Wars!" he said, with this amazed look on his face.

"That wasn't, - I had no idea"

"I believe you just quoted Empire Strikes Back!"

"No I didn't! Never repeat that again!"

"Was that from listening to me or are you a fan?" Benny asked.

I sighed.

"A bit of both. I watched the saga a couple years ago. Don't laugh at me!" I cried.

He gave me a genuine smile and looked straight into my eyes with his emerald green ones.

"I'm never going to laugh or make fun of you. I'm a dork too, remember?" He smiled.

"Fine, fine let's get back to work." I said. Benny's book slid off his lap. As he bent down to get it, his scent wafted toward me.

_Whoah, _

Like I've said, people with bad taste taste and smell bad. But Benny was different. First there was just the scent of his blood. Just the thought of it made me thirsty. The time I had it, I almost never wanted to drink anyone else's. It was like the nectar of the gods. But beneath that, and even more intoxicating, was just the smell of_ him. _It was clean, but with this natural, musky guy scent than was unique and just…. Wow.

_Earth to Erica…. You're staring at him!_

I recovered just before Benny noticed. I realized we were done.

"I'm sooo glad it's Friday," I groaned. "I know," Benny said, "Hey, if you want, Sarah's babysitting Jane tomorrow night and there'll be a decent movie marathon on. Ethan and I'll be there, so if you're not hunting, wanna come?" he asked, a little nervously.

I thought about it.

_A pint of blood usually keeps me good for three days, and if I'm planning on a meal tonight, ah why not. Sarah will be there. _

"I guess so, I mean, not like there's anything else I could do." I said, smiling. Benny's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" I shouted out the door. I could have sworn I heard a whooo from inside, but that was probably just me...

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAP WAS BORING! I needed some filler but from here on out it should get exciting.

All the people with positive comment, my followers, you guys are awesome!

Please R&R

10 more reviews and next chap will be up... Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH BUT I'VE BEEN SUPAH BUSY!1**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

XXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXxxx

We went over to Ethan's the next day. Jane sat on the floor, and Ethan, Benny, Sarah and I crammed on the couch. Of course, they were doing the Harry Potter weekend event. I was stuck in the middle between Benny and Sarah.

_Oh well, be glad it's the first one, you won't be confused…_.

_Awww, they're all so little… _

_This isn't so bad._

Sarah shifted on the couch and I ended up pressed up next to Benny, my shoulders right under his arm. I tensed for a second, then relaxed against him.

_Hey, it's comfortable and its movie night. Who cares? _

Halfway through _The Prisoner of Azkaban_, a news break came on. The announcer said,

"And today, people are disappearing throughout Whitechapel. Citizens report seeing holes appearing all over town. As with all the weird things that happen in this town, we will stand by for more information, and this case will be mysteriously resolved in 1-2 days. That is all, Whitechapel." The news break ended.

"Well, that's weird," Sarah said.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"Guys, I saw something like this in a vision. This was caused by some sort of monster. I've seen it somewhere before, like in a mythology book." Ethan rambled.

Here we go… the nerds would find out the problem, make a plan, and Sarah and I go kick monster butt.

"Okay, nerds… You do your thing, I'll be back soon." I said, lazily getting up to walk out the door.

"Wait, Erica! The monster that creates these…. It feeds off supernatural creatures. We'd all be in danger. It's better to stay here, where a dwelling protects us,"

Ethan said, reading from his laptop. Benny looks alarmed.

_Seriously? I've kicked enough monster backside to reach the moon and back. Why should this one be any different? _

"Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself."

Sarah looked over Ethan's shoulder. Her eyes shot open.

"Erica! The council members are gone! They must have been taken by this… thing!." she said frantically. "Please stay with us and help me with Jane while the guys figure it out." she added, urgently.

"HEY! I'm 12, not 4!" Jane snapped.

_Is Sarah really this scared? _

Benny stood up and came over. He looked me straight in the eyes… again.

"Erica, it's not safe. You have to stay here." His eyes looked determined and protective… yet

at the same time, scared and pleading. I don't know if it was the look of fright on Sarah's face

or Benny's commanding tone or both, but my willpower crumpled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay. But I'm not watching the geeks figure this out." I said, following Jane and Sarah up to Jane's room. All three of us sat on her bed.

"Sarah, why are you so freaked about this monster. We've beaten, like, a million so far."

Sarah took a deep breath.

"A couple years back, right before you became a vampire, some creature like this was out. It would attack supernatural beings and leave holes behind. Once, I was cornered by it. I would have been gone, if Jesse didn't save me" she said, the last part in a hiss.

**_ Erica! How could you be so shallow?!_**

"Sarah, I'm really sorry. Trust me, we'll kick whatever it is to the underworld." I said smiling. Sarah smiled too.

"Did you tell Ethan yet?" Jane asked.

"No, I should probably go now. It'll help him figure out a plan" She walked out.

"So…. Ethan and Sarah," Jane said.

"If that works out, then love is truly blind," I replied.

_This girl picks up on stuff… I like her…. _

"Yeah, but then there's the case of you and Benny," I almost choked on my spit.

_Hold up a second… _

"Okay, just because there is one geek/vampire relationship going on, does not mean there'll be another," I hissed

"Come on, you guys are the hotter couple. Ethan as a Seer? So he has visions. Big whoop. Benny on the other hand, hello, wizard? Powers to control basically anything? Besides, who else do you have? Jocks who are jerks? Rory? Please, Erica. Face it, you scored with the Spellmaster." She smirked.

_I'm starting to hate this girl… _

"Okay, I get it. Benny has cool powers. But that doesn't mean I'm going to date him. So just get that little fairytale out of your head," I snapped. I heard

Sarah call me down.

_Wheww…. I can leave this little matchmaker…. _

Sarah and the nerds were at the bottom of the stairs, looking heavily armed with… junk.

Okay, I have a plan" Ethan said.

_Of course he does… _

"But it might be a little risky."

_Risk is my middle name…_

XXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX

**I promise next chapter won't be as long a wait! **

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is his worst idea EVER" I said fiercely.

I was crouching behind some bushes… next to Benny. Ethan's "brilliant" idea was luring the monster down this

street, then Benny, Sarah and I would destroy it. Sarah was hiding behind a tree on the other side of the

street.

"Relax, chica. Ethan knows what he's doing. Besides, you're here with me." Benny smirked.

I flashed my fangs at him.

"Ugh! This is stupid! When is that monster gonna show up?!" I said.

"Any moment now."

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"So, you think you can take it down with your 'magic'" I stated sarcastically.

"Of course, I can do some nonverbal stuff now. Just have to think and voila" He smirked again, raising his hand

and conjuring a fireball.

"Impressive" I muttered. Benny's hand gripped my shoulder.

"There it is!" He pointed out on the street.

Whatever it was looked…. Disgusting. Like those mutant alligators, but worse.

"Hey wizard, let's kill this lizard," I quipped.

_Not bad... _

"Poetic," he and I charged the monster. Sarah followed suit. We almost killed it, before something hard hit

the back of my head. Blackness….

* * *

I woke up in a concrete room. I looked to my left. Benny was there, motionless.

"Benny! BENNY!" I said, shaking him. He awoke,

"Erica! Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know." Just then, a voice emanated from the ceiling.

"Little fools, you could never defeat me!"

"That sounds like the Lucifractor guy" Benny said.

"I thought we killed him!"

"Ha, ha. Tell me, vampire. Too bright for you?" Halogen lights sprung to life from the ceiling.

Light covered everything. I hissed in pain.

"These lights are infused with sunlight. They'll drive you crazy until you kill your little magic man, and then,

well, you'll combust." The voice said again.

I doubled over as Benny got up.

"Quick, Erica! Into the corner," he pulled me against the wall. He stood over me, his body blocking most of the

light. He was so close, his face a mere inch from mine. His eyes were shut in concentration. As much as he

was trying, the light was coming through.

"Benny, this won't work," I could feel my vampire senses getting stronger. I was fighting the urge to bite Benny.

Pretty soon I wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Hold on," he muttered.

Suddenly a shield of darkness covered me and Benny. It was his magic. It seemed to be draining his energy.

_Hang in there…. _

I heard a huge blast. We looked up. Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were grinning at us from a hole in the wall.

Benny released the darkness shield and collapsed on top of me. I put his arm around my neck and helped him

up. We escaped through the hole.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Sarah.

"Oh, it was the same monster, just imitating the Lucifractor man." she replied. I looked at Benny. He was

exhausted.

"Looks like we gotta get someone home," I said in a babyish voice. Benny grinned before stumbling. Rory

caught hold of his other arm and we flew him back home.

* * *

WOW IT'S BEEN A LOOOOONNNGGG TIME SINCE I UPDATED. HOPE YA LIKE IT!


End file.
